The Eternity Clock
thumb|220px The Eternity Clock ist ein Playstation-Videospiel zur Serie Doctor Who. Ursprünglich sollte eine Serie von drei Videospielen erscheinen. Jedoch wurde bis Mitte 2015 nur dieses Videospiel veröffentlicht. Das Videospiel kann alleine oder zu zweit gespielt werden. In einem Zweierspiel übernimmt ein Spieler River Song und einer den Elften Doctor. Ein Einzelspieler spielt abswechselnd den Doctor und River. Das Videospiel wurde auf Deutsch synchronisiert. Inhalt thumb|220px|River Songs Ausbruch Ein Zeitsturm befindet sich über der Erde und droht das Universum in Stücke zu reißen. Die TARDIS stürzt ab und als der Doctor hinausgeht verschwindet sie wieder. Der Doctor findet sich im Jahr 2012 in der Bank of England wieder und muss dort irgendwie herausfinden. Derweil erhält River Song im Jahr 5145 einen Anruf, dass der Doctor ihre Hilfe braucht. Sie bricht aus dem Gefängnis aus und teleportiert sich zum Doctor. Die beiden entdecken, dass sich in London überall Zeitkorridore befinden, die in verschiedene Zeiten führen. Außerdem gibt es in der Bank Cybermen. River und der Doctor schleichen an diesen vorbei und gehen hinaus. Sie gelangen unversehrt in den Londoner Underground. Dort sehen sie eine Armee von Cybermen, der sie entkommen müssen. Gemeinsam halten sie einige der Cyberman auf indem sie die Railwaytracks unter Strom setzen, was einen elektrischen Schock bei den Cyberman auslöst. Danach steigen sie aus dem Underground auf die Straßen in London herauf. Auch auf den Straßen von London befinden sich Armeen von Cybermen. Außerdem sind Straßen und Gebäude durch die Explosion von Gasleitungen zerstört worden. Da der Doctor und River Song unbedingt in die Cyberfabrik gelangen müssen und dieses nur über das durch die Explosion zerstörte Haus gelingt, entschließt sich der Doctor ins Jahr 1892 zu reisen und die Baupläne zu ändern. So sollen sich die Gasleitungen an einer anderen Straße befinden. Dadurch kommt es nicht zur Explosion und das Haus wird nicht zerstört. Während der Doctor dieses tut lenkt River die Cyberman ab, danach gehen beide in die Cyberfabrik. Dort befinden sich hunderte von Cyber Storage Units und Cybermaten. Der Doctor und River zerstören Cyber Planner und Cyber Fabrik. Danach gelangen sie durch den Zeitkorriedor kurzzeitig ins 1561er London. Dort werden die beiden getrennt. Während River im Jahr 1561 bleibt, findet sich der Doctor im 1892er London wieder. Dort sind die Silurianer auf der Erde eingefallen. Überall laufen bewaffnete Kämpfer herum. Der Doctor erhält eine Nachricht von River auf seinem Psychic Paper, wie er sie finden kann. Er kommt zu River die in einem Stasis field liegt. 361 Jahre früher. River wacht im Jahr 1561 auf und erkennt, dass ihre Waffe, ihre Ausrüstung, sowie der Doctor verschwunden ist. Sie findet das Psychic Paper mit einer Nachricht, dass sie und der Doctor durch die Stille getrennt wurden. Sie muss sich an den Stille-Wesen vorbei schleichen und diese immer im Auge behalten, damit sie diese nicht vergisst. Sie gelangt schließlich zu dem Stasis field, in dem sie der Doctor 331 Jahre später findet und aufweckt. Sie finden heraus, dass die Silurianer tötliches Gift nach London hinaufpumpen. Sie haben genug Gift um jeden in London und der Welt zu töten. In der Silurianer Stadt unter der Erde treffen sie die Leiterin der Stadt, Vekkis. Dieser möchte die Menschen vernichten und den Silurianern dazu verhelfen die Erde zu regieren. Sie bekämpft den Doctor und River. Diese können jedoch das Gift zerstören und entkommen. Zurück in der TARDIS entdeckt River einen Tagebucheintrag, in dem sich eine Zeichnung der Eternity Clock befindet. Sie kann sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern diese gezeichnet zu haben. Der Doctor bemerkt, dass die Uhr die Geschichte umschreiben kann und dass der Tagebucheintrag aus einem Ereignis stammt, das aus Rivers Zeitlinie gelöscht wurde. Außerdem katalogisiert die Uhr alle Zeit. Sie ordnet alle Events und nimmt diese auf, wie auf einer Festplatte. Sie ist viel mächtiger als jede TARDIS. Danach reisen der Doctor und River ins Jahr 2106, in der das New Dalek Paradigm in London eingefallen ist und es zerstört hat. Der Doctor bemerkt, dass die Daleks London mit einem Zeitschloss versehen haben und es so unerreichbar machten. River erklärt, dass die Stille, im Jahr 1561 ein Labor hat, dass eine Zeitkapsel enthalten könnte. River und der Doctor reisen zurück ins Jahr 1561 und finden die Zeitkapsel. Als der Doctor diese funktionstüchtig machen will greifen die Stille-Wesen an und River muss diese mit ihrer Waffe töten, damit sie selbiges nicht mit dem Doctor tun. Als die Zeitkapsel funktionstüchtig gemacht ist, erscheint ein drittes Teil der Eternity Clock und die Zeitkapsel fliegt in den time vortex. Die Zeitkapsel stürzt auf dem Gebäude ab, das 2012 von den Cybermen erobert wurde. Nun wird es von den Daleks regiert. Sie schleichen sich in die Kommandozentrale der Daleks. Von dort aus teleportieren sie auf ein Dalek Raumschiff über der Erde. Der Doctor erkennt, dass die Daleks die Eternity Clock nutzen um das Zeitschloss größer zu machen, um den gesamten Planeten darin einzuschließen und unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. River greift den Dalek Emperor an, während der Doctor das Zeitschloss für immer deaktiviert und dass letzte Stück der Eternity Clock aus dem Kraftfeld befreit. Als der Doctor dieses Stück in der Hand hält öffnet sich ein neuer Zeitkorridor und bringt den Doctor und River zurück in die TARDIS. Alle Alien Eroberungen, die nicht hätten passieren sollen werden ausgelöscht. Die Eternity Clock stellt sich selbst wieder zusammen und der Zeitsturm stoppt. Jedoch nimmt die Ausrüstung von dem Doctor eine Störung auf, die durch die Eternity Clock übertönt wurde und deren Spur die Uhr nun aufnimmt. River erkennt, dass die Uhr und die TARDIS miteinander verbunden sind und die TARDIS daher versucht diesen Zeitpunkt zu finden. Kaum hat River das gesagt startet die TARDIS von selbst, ohne dass der Doctor in der Lage ist sie zu stoppen. River und der Doctor klammern sich fest und schreien: "GERONIMO!" Charaktere * Elfter Doctor - Matt Smith (Stimme) * River Song - Alex Kingston (Stimme) * Cybermen - David de Keyser (Stimme) * Vekkis * Weitere Stimmen - Andy Loudon, Eleanor Howell, Stephen Critchlow Anmerkungen *Chronologie: Der Doctor ist allein unterwegs. Da er sich nach dem traurigen Abschied von Amy und Rory ins viktorianische London zurück zog, muss diese Geschichte also vor der Episode The Angels Take Manhattan spielen. Sie fällt damit in den Zeitabschnitt zwischen The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe und Asylum of the Daleks, wo er den Ponds nur kurze Besuche zwischendurch abstattet (siehe Pond Life). Kategorie:Doctor Who Videospiele Kategorie:Videospiele (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Videospiele (Silurianer) Kategorie:Videospiele (Cybermen) Kategorie:Stories (River Song) Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor)